Eclipse moi
by Kitsu-Neko-Vampire
Summary: Sur les Champs de Justice de la League, rien n'est simple. Et l'amitié n'existe plus. A moins qu'elle ne soit morte depuis longtemps... OS


**- Miaa les ges ! **

**De retour avec un nouveau OS sur League of Legends, et surtout sur la toute nouvelle Championne que j'adore. Elle m'a inspiré ce petit texte qui, je l'espère sincèrement, vous plaira ^^**

* * *

><p>Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui m'avait pris. Pourtant j'aurais pu terminer cela rapidement, j'étais en force. Mais je n'ai rien fait. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Peut-être ces satanés sentiments que j'avais si ardemment tenté de réprimer depuis toutes ses années. Je ne voulais plus rien ressentir, je m'étais forcée à cela, mais visiblement mes efforts ont été vains. Je m'étais trompée moi-même en fait, cherchant à fuir la réalité pour me complaire dans un monde illusoire dont j'étais la Reine et que je pouvais contrôler à ma guise. Mais ce n'est pas si facile et je l'ai appris à mes dépend. En donnant ma vie dans les Champs de Justice de la League of Legends...<p>

_Une nouvelle Championne était arrivée dans les Champs de Justice. Elle s'appelait Léona, l'Aube Radieuse. Dès son arrivée, l'ambiance s'est refroidie au sein des Champions déjà présents. Elle a fait son entrée un soir, alors qu'ils étaient tous rassemblés dans le plus grand salon du bâtiment qui les accueillait lorsqu'ils ne combattaient pas. Tous étaient en train de se reposer, ou d'attendre les invocations. Singed et Warwick discutaient, Tryndamère et Ashe se lançaient des coups d'oeil qui se voulaient discrets mais qui ne l'étaient pas. Miss Fortune et Gangplank jouaient aux dès tout en se hurlant dessus. Sona était dans un coi de la pièce à jouer une douce mélodie, Annie et Galio autour d'elle en train de l'écouter calmement. Cassiopéa se faisait les griffes, Rammus s'était roulé en boule près d'un divan et discutait avec Nasus pendant que Renekton se plaignait qu'il n'avait pas assez mangé. Autant dire que c'était une soirée comme les autres. _

_Leona était donc entrée dans ce salon en cet instant même. Tous se tournèrent vers cette nymphe presque entourée d'une aura dorée. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et cascadaient sur ses épaules. Son corps harmonieux, sa poitrine et ses hanches délicieusement rondes se trouvaient mis en valeur par une tunique de couleur orange avec des arabesques rouges et or brodées dessus et qui tombaient juste au-dessus de ses genoux, laissant ses bras dénudés. Ses pieds et ses mollets étaient pris dans une paire de bottes en cuir confortables. Elle fit forte sensation à tout le monde. Surtout à Panthéon qui s'était levé. Ils s'étaient regardés en chien de faïence pendant de longue secondes avant que l'homme ne sorte rapidement du salon sans le moindre commentaire. _

Je me souviens. Je me souviens parfaitement, même alors que la vie me quitte peu à peu sous la seule lame dont je pensais pouvoir avoir confiance. Lors de mon arrivée, son attitude m'avait blessé profondément. Le fait qu'il ne m'adresse pas la parole, qu'il parte de la sorte. Je ne l'avais pas montrée aux autres, ce n'était pas leurs affaires après tout. Et puis personne n'a posé de question. Tant mieux. Je suis restée le temps de me présenter puis je suis ressortie aussi sec du salon. Je ne connaissais pas les lieux, alors j'ai décidé de me rendre dans ma chambre. Quelqu'un avait eu la jugeote de me montrer le me suis allongée sur mon lit. Face à moi, mon armure scintillait doucement dans la lueur de la lune qui filtrait par la fenêtre. Fenêtre ouverte par laquelle j'entendais des sons qui me semblaient familiers. Une respiration rapide et forte, des bruits de métal. Je me suis relevée et j'ai regardé. C'était le champ d'entraînement et Panthéon faisait quelques passes, une lance à la main, frappant contre un mannequin de métal. Je suis descendue et je suis restée sous le préau, dans son dos, à le regarder. La pluie s'est mise à tomber. Tous deux nous adorions nous entraîner sous une averse, alors cela m'a fait sourire doucement. Je regardais ses mouvements secs et puissants, ses muscles se tendre et se détendre, ses cheveux courts tomber sur sa nuque et s'envoler à chaque geste de tête. Alors qu'il posait genou à terre pour reprendre son souffle, ma voix amusée résonna à travers le brouhaha de la pluie :

"- Déjà fatigué ?

- Laisse-moi tranquille Leona."

Sa voix froide et son ton me firent frissonner. Mon coeur se serra mais je décidai de ne pas le montrer. Je m'avançai vers lui mais il se retourna et lança son arme contre moi. Je l'esquivai au dernier moment.

"- On va devoir se combattre Pan.

- Je sais. Maintenant que tu as dit ce que tu avais à me dire pars ! Et ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça."

Je comprenais pourquoi il réagissait comme cela. Il avait pris comme une trahison le fait que je sois encore en vie après avoir défié les règles de nos ancêtres, et surtout que je sois devenue si puissante. Malgré le fait que nous étions très amis, il aimait beaucoup trop obéir à nos lois pour me pardonner d'être vivante.

"- Disparais de ma vue ! Immédiatement !"

Je ne me fis pas prier. Par la suite, j'ai pleuré toute la nuit, le visage dans l'oreiller et le coeur en miette...

_Les combats pour Leona ont rapidement commencé. Elle se retrouvait souvent dans des équipes efficaces, heureusement pour elle. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de tomber face à Panthéo, ce qui n'arriva pas de toute manière. Enfin jusqu'à ce jour où elle dut faire un choix. _

Nos armes s'entrechoquaient violemment. Généralement, les Champions ne devaient pas tuer leurs ennemis. Juste les blessés. Ces derniers étaient alors rapatriés à leur base où ils étaient rapidement soignés. Mais là ce n'était pas ce qui était en train de se produire. Panthéon semblait vouloir me tuer pour de bon. Peut-être était-ce une dette que je devais payer envers mon peuple que j'avais quelque part trahi en n'obéissant pas aux lois. Je n'en sais trop rien. Je me sentais coupable envers eux. Est-ce pour cela que, alors que j'avais l'occasion parfaite pour blesser mon adversaire, je n'ai rien fais ? Sans doute. Je n'ai même pas eu mal lorsque sa lance m'a transpercé la poitrine alors que mon armure était en morceau. La douleur de mon coeur était tellement insupportable qu'elle a complètement couverte celle que j'aurais du ressentir lorsqu'il m'a porté le coup de grâce. Je suis tombée. Alors que je gisais sur le sol éclaboussait de nos sangs mêlés, mes yeux se fermant doucement sous la lueur tiède du soleil, je l'ai vu partir sans me lancer un dernier regard. Il m'avait tourné le dos depuis ce jour, pourquoi aurait-il changé maintenant ?

_Sur les Champs de Justice de la League of Legends, Leona était venue chercher la gloire. Elle voulait montrer au monde ce dont les guerriers du soleil étaient capables. Au final, elle n'y a trouvé que la mort. Seulement ? Non. Elle y a trouvé la paix également..._

* * *

><p><strong>Voili ^^<strong>

**Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ? =^-^=**

**Bisous à tous en tout cas !**

**Lou et Minos**


End file.
